Benutzer:Chainpaw
Hier werde ich jetzt Gründe aufzählen, die mich zum Gehen bewegen können. Ich hoffe, dass es nicht mehr werden, da es jetzt sowieso schon genug sind ._. SIe können auch zeigen, dass ihr mir Gründe gibt und man kann nicht mehr sagen, dass ich keinen Grund hätte. #Ignorieren #Nachmachen #Prahlen #bestimmte User #Namensänderung -.- #Freunde verlieren/wegenommen #Werde von sogenannten "Freunden" vergessen und die wissen noch nicht mal, dass wir Freunde sind. Hallo??! Ich fühle mich in letzter Zeit im Chat nicht mehr so wohl. Ich habe immer das Gefühl, ausgeschlossen zusein... Ich weiß, dass das nicht so ist, aber auch mit dem Wissen bleibt das Gefühl bestehen. Ich werde im Chat akzeptiert, nicht sowie im echten Leben, aber ich habe mich entschieden. Ich kann nicht mehr so oft in den Chat kommen. Ich werde so gut wie garnicht mehr NIE WIEDER in den Chat kommen. Ich würde ständig dieses Gefühl haben. Es ist nicht leicht, aber ich kann nicht anders. Es frisst mich auf... Auch bei kleinen SPAß Steitereien, sind die meisten nicht auf meiner Seite... wenn ich gehe, entschuldigen sie sich, aber machen es am Ende immer wieder. Es verletzt mich. Ich stelle mir die Frage, was passiern würde, wenn ich mich mit jemanden streite... dann würde so gut wie keiner zu mir halten. Ich kann nicht länger... Es kommen immer mehr Leute. Ich hab das Gefühl, dass sie mich irgentwie wegstoßen. Ich komme damit einfach nicht klar :'(. Letztes Mal war ich einfach zu schwach dafür. Doch jetzt werde ich es schaffen durchzuhalten. Ich weiß, dass es wehtun muss, für euch und für mich. Bitte vergesst mich, es ist einfach besser so. '' ''Es tut mir Leid! Es geht nicht mehr!Bye. Über Mich Ich bin ein 13 jähriges Mädchen, dass auf ein Gymnasium geht.Ich bin vor etwa einem Jahr zum Warrior Cats - Fan geworden da es mir schon soviele empfohlen haben und ich endlich mich dazu bewegen konnte es zu lesen.Jetzt ist es mein absolutes Lieblingsbuch zusammen mit Die Tribute von Panem und Dork Diaries :D.Wenn ich mal nicht die ganze Zeit Hausaufgaben machen muss oder für Arbeiten lernen muss verschlinge ich die Bücher. Mein Lieblingsfilm ist wie man vielleicht schließen kann Die Tribute von Panem, genauso wie Mit dir an meiner Seite und Transformers.Meine Lieblingsserien sind How i met your mother, Two an a half men, The big bang theory und Scrubs. Ich liebe vorallem die Musik von Rihanna, Jason Derulo und Usher. Mein Lieblingsverein ist Bayern München *-* <333333 Ich spiele gerne Zelda, Pokemon und Final-Fantasy :3 Mein Siggi http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KqkJjmdeKBw Gronkh ist ein stinkender Penner, der beatboxed?? Oo Nein! Doch?! xD 7:17... http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vzMHad8YJ7E Ich gucke so gerne Harveys ne..ehm Chaos auf deponia? Harveys... neue Augen? 14:26 ich glaube Poki mag Gronkh^^ 500 Bearbeitungen *-* ''9.03.2013'' 600 Bearbeitungen ':3 ''14.03.2013 '700 Bearbeitungen ':D 25.03.2013 '800 Bearbeitungen ':/ ''30.03.2013 ''Warum kann ich mich darüber nicht freuen? ;( '''900 Bearbeitungen ''^^ 12.04.2012 Whoop Whoop Meine Wikis Meine jetzigen Pojekte *WarriorCats-Wikia - http://de.warrior-cats.wikia.com (normaler User) *Fc Bayern München-Wikia - http://de.fc-bayern-muenchen.wikia.com (Gründer) _________________________________________________________________________________________________ *WaCa-erfindungs-Wikia - http://de.warriorcats-erfindung.wikia.com (normaler User) *Erfindungs-Wikia - http://de.erfindungs.wikia.com (Admin, Chat-Mod) *DorkDiaries-Wikia - http://de.dorkdiaries.wikia.com (Gründer) *Kitty-Wikia - http://de.kitty.wikia.com/wiki/Kitty_Wiki (normaler User) *Zelda-Wikia - http://de.zelda.wikia.com (normaler User) Lieblingscharacter Blattsee - Am Anfang war sie noch so süß aber aber der 3.Staffel wurde sie sooo komisch O.o!!! Eichhornschweif - So frech und cool aber nett.So wie ich halt. Distelpfote - Ich liebe schwarz *-*.Sie ist so jung und neugierig. Graustreif - Wurde von Zweibeinern entführt und doch ist er zurück gekommen. Ampferschweif - Ich mag sie einfach. Rußpfote/Rußpelz - Ich mag Heiler und Rußpelz hat es geschafft neu geboren zu werden um endlich ihren großen Wunsch Kriegern zusein zu erfüllen. Gelbzahn - Eine weise alte Kätzin und wurde einfach so von ihrem Sohn verraten und vertrieben :(. Lichtherz - Muss schwer für sie sein wenn jeder sie zum ersten mal sieht und sich erschreckt. Nebelfuß - Ich weiß auch nicht warum. Steinfell - Er wäre ein toller Anführer geworden. Federschweif - Opfert sich für ihre Liebe *-*. Sturmpelz - Verliert seine Schwester, seinen Vater und seine Mutter hat er nie kennengelernt. Bleifuß - Er hat es geschafft 3 mal zusterben und das lebend O.o . Rauchfell - Sie ist so eine liebevolle Mutter *-*. Dovewing - Der erste Eindruck ist wahnsinn :). Blaustern - Eine treue und kluge Anführerin, außer da wo sie so abschreckend wirkte. Opfert sich für ihrer Clan und Krieger. Wolkenschweif - Sooooo süß *-*, am Anfang Mäusehirnig, aber süüüüß *-*. Ihm ist es egal wie Lichtherz aussieht, er liebt sie *-*. Weißpelz - Wie konnte Knochen ihm das antun? Tüpfelkralle - Sie hat es wenigstens versucht die Jungen zuretten. Hatte keinen Chance gegen zwei ihr Clan-Kameraden... Häherpfote - Awwww *-* So süüüüß! Löwenpfote - Vielleicht ein bisschen zusehr, naja von sich überzeugt aber sonst :D. Lieblingscouple Blattsee x Krähenfeder - Sind zusammen obwohl sie aus verschiedenen Clans kommen und bekommen Jungen auch wenn Blattsee Heilerin ist *-*. Ampferschweif x Farnpelz - Soooo Süß *-*. Graustreif x Silberfluss - Geheime und Verbotene Liebe. Rauchfell x Borkenpelz - Borkenpelz ist zwar nicht mein Liebling, aber sie passen so gut zusammen. Wolkenschweif x Lichtherz - Wolkenherz liebt sie, egal wie sie aussieht. Sooooo süüüß *-*. Hasscharacter Tigerstern - Wie kann man seine Clangefährten umbringen um Anführer zuwerden?? Habichtfrost - Genauso wie sein Vater.Gut gemacht Brombeerkralle. Feuerstern - Er war mal ein Hauskätzchen was man in der ersten Staffel nicht so merkte.Doch in der zweiten Staffel kam sein Hauskätchenherz zum Vorschein.Kämpfen ist zwar nicht immer die Lösung, aber das ist auch nicht nicht kämpfen Brombeerkralle - Zwar ist er nicht wie sein Vater, aber wie sein Anführer. Braunstern - Wie konnte er den vielen kleinen Jungen UND seinen Eltern das antun ?? Dunkelstreif - Fühlt sich stark, ist aber nur ein Nachläufer von Tigerstern und kann ja noch nicht einmal eine Katze selbst töten... Leopardenstern - Kein Kommentar. Schwarzstern - So fies und immer schlecht gelaunt. Nachtwolke - Meinst auch, dass Krähenferder dich liebt. Windpfote - Warum so aggro?? O.o . Aschenpelz - So unsymphatisch.Tja dachte er wirklich, dass er Eichhornschweif bekommen würde? Haselhuhn - Wie konnte sie nur?? :o Geißel - Das was er getan hat war nicht gut, aber nicht viele wissen warum überhaupt. Knochen - Er Mörder!! Fuchsbart - Er war auf Haselhuhns Seite... Tüpfelkralle hat nur aufgehört, weil er sie auch noch daran gehindert hat. Beerennase - OMG ist der arrogant! Nur weil er jetzt (nur wenige Tage) Krieger ist, glaubt er, dass er schon der Größte wär und alle anderen rumkommandieren kann. Er bricht sogar Gesetze und hat keinen Respekt seinem Anführer >.< . Wie ich ihn hasse! Hasscouple Krähenfeder x Nachtwolke - Die lieben sich noch nicht ein mal und bekommen Windpfote. Spinnenbein x Minka - Bekommen Junge und trennen sich dann wieder -.- . Zitate Gelesene Bücher Staffel 1 *In die Wildnis ''gelesen *Feuer und Eis gelesen *Geheimnis des Waldes gelesen *Vor dem Sturm gelesen *Gefährliche Spuren gelesen *Stunde der Finsternis gelesen Staffel 2 *Mitternacht gelesen *Mondschein gelesen *Morgenröte'' gelesen'' *Sternenglanz'' gelesen'' *Dämmerung'' gelesen'' *Sonnenuntergang gelesen Staffel 3 *Der geheime Blick gelesen *Fluss der Finsternis gelesen '' *Verbannt ''(am lesen) *Zeit der Dunkelheit folgt... *Long Shadows folgt... *Sunrise folgt... Staffel 4 *The Fourth Apprentice folgt... *Fading Echoes folgt... *Night Whispers folgt... *Sign of the Moon folgt... *The Forgotten Warrior folgt... *The Last Hope folgt... 'Special Adventures *Feuersterns Mission gelesen *Das Schicksal des WolkenClans gelesen ''Welt der Clans *Das Gesetz der Krieger ''gelesen *Enter the Clans folgt... *Cats of the Clans gelesen *Battles of the Clans folgt... '' Bilder von Freunden Für.Leaf.by.Keks.png Cat&Butterfly.jpg FürLeaf.VonSaphir.png Für.jmnd.by.Keks.png Krieger Kurzhaar W.png Für Leaf.png Lohgock.png Panflam.png Magneyen.png Tüpfenfleck.png Unbenannt Leafy.png Unbenannt999.png Unbenannt Solli.png Unbenanntgebrochenes herz.png Bild für Leaf.png UnbenanntFür Leaflein.png Füüür.Leaf.png GeschenkfürleafvonDiamant.png Für L&S.png FürChainpaw.png '' '' Bilder von mir ''Stiller Teich...die Augen sind irgendwie nicht gut ''Mmmh :/ [[Datei:Herzfluss.png|''Herzfluss]] 300px|Lichtherz CA - Bilder Shrewpaw - Noch am bewerten :3Mintpaw(CJ) - ebenfalls noch am bewerten^^Jap auch noch am bewerten:DJa... auch der ist am berwerten :)Ja mein fünftes CA Bild und auch mein fünfter Schüler :D My Friends <3 Falls ihr hier nicht drinsteht, könnt ihr gerne auf meine Disk schreiben ;). Werde es dann natürlich nachtragen^^. Testwörter :D *tstet - seit letztem nurnoch *terst - eigentlich nie :/ *testily - Iwie auch net mehr *taxifahrerbetzelkragenhummerseitegabels - In letzter zeit leider nicht mehr :(. Sprüche *''I Put My Heart Into A Cage Of My Frozen Tears, So That Nobody Can Hurt It Anymore...'' *''Without Tears The Soul Haven´t Got A Rainbow.'' *''That Are Tears That Say To You That I Cant Go On Anymore. Tears That Say I Don´t Want Anymore. Tears That Say Goodbye. But Look... TheTears Say : I Need You!'' *''There Is A Reason That We Cant Forget Painful Reminder. They Help Us That We Don´t Do Mistake That We Have Made In Our Life Again And Again.'' *''Thank You That You Have Broken My Heart. Now I Know That I Have One.'' *''Say A Person As Often As You Can, That You Loved Him. Because The Day Will Come Where It Is Too Late...'' *''Eyeless Because My Tears Washed My Eyes Away...'' *Zwar kein wirklicher Spruch, aber hey:' ''Tadatadatatata Circus Tadatadatatata Afro Circus Afro Circus Afro Tupfen Tupfen Tupfen AFRO! *''Das Ist Der Klang Der Vergebung: Schreie Und Dann Stille.'' *''B: 'Hey Komm. lass uns Hamster anzünden! '''C: '''Oh Ja! Das macht Spaß! '''A: '''Jetzt gibt es auch noch 2 von euch Oo . 'Mein Charakter '~ Kettenjunges - ''Kettenpfote ''- Kettensäge ~ Chainkit - ''Chainpaw '- Chainsaw Kettenpfote ist eine süße, grau schwarz getigerte Kätzin mit roten Flecken :3. Datei:Kettenpfote.ByLeaf.pngDatei:Chainsaw.ByLeaf.png